


The Pawnee Ghostbuster

by Andian



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were better times to be a monster slayer than Halloween. Like for example literally every other time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pawnee Ghostbuster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



Halloween only came once a year and Leslie supposed that was for the best. Well, actually she didn't. It was certainly not for the best. 

Naturally the rest of the year might be calmer - expect for that one year when they had that ghost infestation in the City Hall and Leslie had spent a week with a priest trying to exorcise them before they realized that it were the ghosts of Natives Americans which considering Pawnee's history should really no have been that surprising but it kind of was and Leslie sort of forgot where she had been going with this. 

Halloween. Right. The point was Halloween was not actually a good time to be a monster slayer. Not that Leslie was really a fan of the term, but the only one who had been gone along with her plan to become known as the Pawnee Ghostbuster had been Andy. 

Ann had pointed out that she wasn't only hunting ghost and as much as she loved Ann she still thought that the ghostbuster song would have made for an amazing theme song. Ann did agree on that part, bless her. But the point she was still trying to get to was the point of Halloween. Or specifically the part where you got free candy.

“It's not going to work Leslie, you know that, right?” Ann said and Leslie raised a finger. “Three people at the emergency line all through the night, the police making sure nothing gets out of the cemetery this time and Ron went and feed that thing in the woods yesterday,” she beamed brightly at Ann. “I'm going to go trick-and-treating tonight and nothing, I repeat, nothing will stand in my way!”

Suddenly the Ghostbuster's theme started playing

Without stopping smiling and looking at Ann Leslie pulled out her phone. “Yes...? What? All of the legs? Were did they get the glass eyes from …. okay, I didn't need to know that. Give me ten minutes,” she put her phone away. Ann looked at her with pity. “I bought you extra candy, just in case.” Leslie smiled. “You are the best. I'll just go and take care of...” she shuddered, deciding not to think of what she was going to have to take care off. Ann just nodded in return and Leslie was suddenly happy that her Eleanor Roosevelt costume was washable.

Halloween was never a good time to be a Pawnee Ghostbuster.


End file.
